Fingerdash
Fingerdash is the twenty-first level of Geometry Dash. It is the last level with an Insane difficulty as of Update 2.1. Description Fingerdash introduces the spider form, which teleports to the nearest overhead platform, black orbs which when tapped sends the player down in the current direction of the player's gravity, green and magenta dash orbs which makes the player travel in a straight line for as long as the screen is held, with the green retaining gravity and the magenta switching gravity, red jump pads and orbs, which launches the player higher than a yellow jump pad or orb, rotating objects, count trigger, other triggers, lasers and loads of other decorations. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 42%, and is collected as the spider. There will be a gap where the coin is, the player has to time two quick taps to obtain it without crashing into either the walls or the spikes. *The second coin is located at 55% and is collected as the ship. The player must fly straight between the gap of the fireball hazards and then fall when the coin is obtained to avoid crashing into the fireballs. It is possible to travel the coin route without collecting the coin if one's ship travels downwards instead of upwards where the coin is located. *The third coin is unique as you have to collect 10 mini-coins between 68% and 78%, which collected as the wave. You need to collect all 10 mini-coins in order, and missing one mini coin will make all the mini-coins and the counter turn red and disappear once the player reaches the end. Once you collect 10 mini-coins, in the following spider segment at 79%, the coin will appear in the main path, whilst if the 10 mini-coins are not collected, the coin will disappear. Walkthrough Trivia *Fingerdash's soundtrack is actually titled Fingerbang, making it, Clubstep, Blast Processing and The Challenge the only levels to have their name differing from their soundtrack title. **The reason for the change is because the name Fingerbang could be inappropriate for younger audiences. **Cant Let Go technically also has a different name, however it's because the game doesn't allow the apostrophe to be used. *Fingerdash does not feature the ball form and is the only level to do so since it was released in Update 1.2. Furthermore, it is the only level to not include a form that had since been released. *Fingerdash is the only level to contain two cube segments since Cycles. *Fingerdash does not use the extremely fast speed portal and trigger orb, although they are available to use in the 2.1 level editor. *Fingerdash was also found in Geometry Dash World in an unfinished state, but otherwise being near-identical to the offical release. **This makes Fingerdash the first and currently only level to be leaked before the official release of an update. *Fingerdash provides text instructions telling the player to "Hold To Dash" if not holding on the first dash orb of the level. **Unlike other instrucrtional texts, this is a use of the "On death" trigger, as it only appears after crashing. *Fingerdash takes 1 minute and 25 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 81 jumps. *At the ship part, it is possible to not take the big size portal by going downwards and remain mini sized, and is still possible to keep going. *At the wave-coin part, it is possible to skip the 9th coin, and the 10th coin won't fade. **However, you still won't get the secret coin. *Fingerdash has its first speed portal at 68%, making it have the longest segment without a speed portal of all levels with speed portals. Gallery File:FD-C1.png|First secret coin File:FD-C2.png|Second secret coin File:FD-Task.png|The task required for the third secret coin File:FD-C3.png|Third secret coin Category:Levels